


Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy

by SilverAngelicLilly



Series: Serpens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Children shouldn't have to fight the wars of their elders, Dumbledore Is A Manipulative Old Coot, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Harry has an Aunt (not Petunia), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Magical Soap Opera, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentions of miscarriage, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngelicLilly/pseuds/SilverAngelicLilly
Summary: “Take her back to her people, Petunia! Not one more day in this home!”Petunia takes Helena Lyra Potter to Gringott's hoping they will have a different home for her to live in.Little does she know, the girl has another aunt who has been looking for her high and low.One Lady Jane Alasia Potter.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Serpens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834261
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	1. Short Steps, Deep Breath

“Pet, I won’t keep her here any longer!” Vernon stormed into the kitchen, dragging young Helena Potter along behind him by the neck of her shirt. Helena knew when Uncle Vernon got like this, it was best not to fight back, because that would just lead to an even worse beating. “This, this freakishness is just too much! I won’t stand for it any longer! A teacher in our Dudley’s class! What happens when she attacks our son! Or us!”

Oh, the blue hair. Helena didn’t know how that happened, but if anything happened that was out of the ordinary, it was definitely Helena’s fault. That’s the way it had always been with the Dursley Household.

“Take her back to her people, Petunia! Not one more day in this home!”

* * *

The drive to London was long, the hunt for the magical world was longer, but eventually they made it into Diagon Alley. _Odd name for odd people, but the perfect place to get rid of the girl_. Petunia had dealt with her sister being a witch, but she had had enough. She took the girl to the huge white building that was right down the middle of the alley, vaguely remembering it being some form of governmental building or bank. They would be able to find someplace to put the girl.

“Excuse me sir, but could you possibly tell me where I would be able to find someone who could take care of my niece here?” Petunia was nothing but cold politeness, and the… thing at the counter was certainly intrigued. “She is a magical child, but my husband and I are not, and we do not feel like we will be adequately able to prepare the girl for a life with magical people.”

Ranraff could only raise an eyebrow before escorting the two to a private room in the back.

“The best place for her would be with any other family members. Are you her maternal or paternal aunt?”

“Maternal, her mother was Lily Evans, her father was James Potter.”

Potter? Well well well, wouldn’t his client be pleased.

“I am assuming your niece’s name is Helena Potter.” The woman nodded sharply. “Then Mrs.…” Ranraff trailed off, realizing he didn’t know this woman’s name.

“Dursley.”

“Mrs. Dursley, you are in great luck today. She has one aunt on her father’s side, a twin sister, who has been looking for her in an attempt to gain custody.”

Petunia found that very odd. “If she was looking to gain custody, why was the girl sent to us in the first place?”

“That, Madam, I could not say. I know shortly before the child’s parents passed, she had been seriously injured and had been placed into a comatose state so she could recover. She has been recovered for almost 3 years now, and has been looking for young Helena ever since. I do believe that she would like to most heartily thank you before switching custody.”

Another aunt, a magical one, on the opposite side of the girl’s family. Yes, that would be ideal, and she said as much to the creature.

“Excellent. I shall summon my client at once.”

* * *

Jane could have wept when she got the news that Helena was at Gringotts with her mother’s sister. She had finally found her, and was incredibly happy that she was alive and safe.

When she stepped through the door, she immediately recognized the woman who was sitting with Helena and Ranraff.

“Hello, Petunia. I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m Jane Potter, James’ sister? We met at Lily’s wedding.”

The memory was a little hazy, but yes, Petunia remembered her. “Yes, I remember. How do you do?”

Petunia eyed the woman as she walked closer. She wore a soft green sweater, most likely cashmere, with a crisp white skirt underneath. Her feet were clad in simple boots with a modest heel to them. She had the same hair colour as the girl, but lacked any of the messiness. It was braided around her head like a crown, with small pearl topped pins holding it in, ones that matched the necklace and earrings she wore. She looked professional and elegant at the same time. The girl would be cared for, excellent. The woman’s blue eyes turned to Helena.

"Helena, do you remember me?" She shook her head no. "Well Helena, I am your Aunt Jane. I was your father's sister. I have been looking for you for years now Helena, and I have come to ask you if you would like to come live with me."

Helena couldn't believe her ears. This lady was her aunt? She looked so pretty! "Why would you want me?"

She smiled at her. "Because we are family, and family must stick together." She held her arms open, and Helena wasted no time in hugging her. Jane pulled her into her lap as she sat down, while Ranraff went to go get the paperwork that would finalize the transfer in custody.

“How has her life been so far, Petunia? Anything I need to watch for?” Petunia sighed, guilt written across her face.

“Not good and not easy. Vernon was- is abusive to her. Chores that would take her more than one day to do, beatings if she failed to finish them, not much food. Helena’s been treated terribly, and its partially my fault.” Jane poured a glass of water from the pitcher the goblins provided and handed it to Petunia. “I tried to get him to treat the girl like our daughter, but he just turned on me instead. I’ve tried to make sure she was alright, but I failed.” Petunia was sobbing at this point, and Jane reached over and clasped Petunia’s free hand.

“Do you need help leaving?” Petunia’s head shot up at that. A beat passed, then she shook her head no.

“Vernon was generally good to me. I should be fine.” She took a sip of the water and tried to calm herself. Jane just nodded.

“If anything happens, would you like my phone number to call? Just in case you and your son need to leave?” Petunia nodded, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ranraff come back with papers. “Then I will get that for you. We should get the custody arrangement sorted out, and get you on your way back home.”

* * *

Petunia walked through the door of her home, childless and clutching a lifeline that could be her way out if anything happened.

“Pet? Is the girl gone?” Vernon’s voice boomed around the corner from the living room.

“Yes, Vernon. She’s gone.” She sighed and hung up her coat. “Her father had a sister that was seeking custody this whole time, and she was willing to take her, no questions asked.”

“Good. Good.” Vernon nodded. “Well, we won’t be worried about her again.” Petunia could only flash a small smile, thinking of the slip of paper in her coat pocket and the happy family Helena would now be in.

“No, we won’t.” She’ll be safe now, Petunia thought. She’ll be happy.

* * *

Ranraff came over with some additional paperwork. “Shall we begin the health scan?” Jane rubbed Helena’s back worried about some of the bones she felt peeking through the shirt.

“Yes, that would be best.”

“Alright then, Young Miss Potter, I’ll just need a few drops of your blood. A quick poke at the finger and we’ll heal you right up.” Helena hesitated, but reached her hand over to she could be tested. Sure enough, 5 drops of blood onto the paper, then the puncture was as if it never existed. She watched in fascination as the paper revealed thick, black writing.

**Helena Lyra Potter**

**Date of Birth: July 31, 1980 (6 Years Old)**

**Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Godfather(s): Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy**

**Godmother(s): Jane Potter, Narcissa Malfoy**

**Titles:**

**Potter (Heiress to Lady Jane Potter)**

**Black (Heiress to Lord Sirius Black)**

**Peverell (Heiress to Lady Jane Potter)**

**Noir (Heiress to Lady Jane Potter)**

**Slytherin (Right of Conquest)**

**Vaults:**

**Potter Heir Vault**

**Black Heir Vault**

**Slytherin Vault**

**Properties:**

**Slytherin Manor**

**Bindings:**

**Magical Core (75%, Performed by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Healing (75%, Performed by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Occlumency (100%, Performed by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Legilimency (100%, Performed by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Intelligence - (50%, Performed by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Potions:**

**Loyalty Potion x3 – Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley**

**Minor Love Potion – Keyed to Ronald Weasley**

**Tracking Potion – Keyed to Albus Dumbledore**

**Injuries:**

**Broken left arm – Improperly Healed (Age 3)**

**2 Broken Ribs – Improperly Healed (Age 3)**

**Minor Burns – Hands, Arms, Torso (Ages 3-6)**

**Minor Concussion – Age 5**

**Malnourished**

**Vitamin Deficiency**

**Anaemia**

**Minor Stunted Growth**

**Contracts:**

**Illegal Marriage Contract – Ronald Weasley**

**WARNING: EXTREME DARK MAGIC DETECTED**

**SOUL FRAGMENT FOUND**

With every line that appeared on the page, Jane’s hug on Helena got tighter and tighter. “Ranraff…” Her voice held a thread of danger. Ranraff wiggled his fingers to a nearby wall, where several toys and books appeared.

“My lady, it would be best if young ears are not disturbed by our conversation.” Jane encouraged Helena to go and play with the toys, before turning back to the goblin. “Lady Potter, we here at Gringotts are disgusted at the mistreatment of any child, as we dearly treasure our own. Please trust me when I say, your niece will be given the best of care, and we intent to punish all parties involved with this heinous business.” Jane nodded at that.

“May your blade never falter, and may your enemies cower in fear.” Ranraff bowed his head to her at the traditional declaration of war. “What can we do to get Helena back up to good health, and what is the ‘soul fragment’ found in her?”

“Thankfully, most of her ills can be healed easily. The nutritional and food deficiencies can be treated with potions, the broken bones with skelegrow, the potions neutralized, the bindings are easily removed, though we would recommend placing her in an enchanted sleep while these happen.” The goblin steepled his long fingers together, his face disturbed.

“The soul fragment is a form of very dark magic. It is more commonly known as a horcrux to most wizards, and can be used to give immortality, essentially. If a person dies, but their horcrux remains unhindered, the person can be brought back to life with little consequence.” Jane’s eyes widened, and she looked at Helena, who was reading a book to a small teddy bear beside her.

“And my niece has that…inside her?” Immediately it came to mind who could potentially do such a thing to a child, and who would have gotten the opportunity to do so. “Voldemort.”

“Precisely, my lady.” Ranraff placed a comforting hand on Jane’s. “We can remove it. If he has made others, we can use this one to track the others. The sooner we get it out of Young Miss Potter, the better she will recover and the lasting effects on her, if any, should be minimal.” Jane placed her hand on top of Ranraff’s.

“Do what needs to be done, Ranraff. And let our anger vanquish our enemies.”

* * *

In an empty office in Hogwarts, several instruments hidden behind clutter and knickknacks stopped spinning before falling apart.

* * *

Jane was sitting at the desk, carving delicate runes into the edges of the round pendant. Runes for safety, welfare, protection, one mark after the other being put into the metal.

Looking over at the bed, Jane could only watch as the Harry laid there, asleep. Missy quietly popped up beside her, a tray of food in her hand. "Mistress Jane needs to eat her dinner! Missy is making sure that she does!" Jane thanked her, putting the rune work aside before taking the tray and eating the bowl of soup and the sandwich Missy had brought.

How had Helena wound up with Petunia anyways? She knew the will had said Sirius, then her, then the Longbottoms, then the Malfoys. After that were another 7 or 8 other places she could have gone. Petunia was specifically stated to be a last resort, but very clearly that had been ignored. She looked over at the small child in the bed, who was finally resting peacefully.

It had taken over 4 hours for them to heal everything on Helena. The binds placed on her had been woven so tightly, the goblins had worried they might not be able to remove it. Ranraff wouldn’t hear a word about failure, and pushed the healers harder than ever.

4 hours of long, lonely waiting, until she finally heard “Lady Potter, your niece is healed and resting. You may take her home.”

Jane swore to herself that Helena would enjoy her childhood. She would not have to fight the war those who came before her had started.

With that thought, Jane picked up the rune work again, working twice as hard to ensure it would protect Helena from anything that would hurt her.

Or anyone.


	2. And Who are You, That I Must Bow So Low?

**_HELENA POTTER ABANDONED IN MUGGLE WORLD!_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yes dear readers, you heard that right. The Girl-Who-Lived, Helena Potter, was found to have been abandoned in the muggle world 5 years ago after saving us all from You-Know-Who. Recent court documents filed by Lady Jane Potter show a transfer of custody from one Mrs. Petunia Dursley. My sources show that Petunia Durlsey was formerly Petunia Evans, the sister of the late Lily Potter. Lady Potter would later inform us:_

_“The wills of both James and Lilly said that (Helena) was supposed to go to Petunia Dursley as a last resort, before listing up to twelve separate places she was meant to go. I know I was medically unable to take her, but the Malfoys were not. The Longbottoms were still mentally sound at the time. There were plenty of places for Helena to go, but it seems as though someone purposefully ignored those and placed her in the furthest spot from those who wanted to care for her most, much to the detriment of the child herself. I intend to find whoever was responsible for those actions, and bring them to justice.”_

_We here at the Daily Prophet would too like to know who would ignore the wills of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and wish Lady Jane all the best with the care of her niece._

Albus looked at the headline of the newspaper, flabbergasted. Helena was removed from the Dursley household? He knew Jane was looking for the girl, but he had made the trail obscure enough that the woman should never have been able to find her until she came to Hogwarts.

If Jane has Helena, then Jane also knew about the bindings and the marriage contract. He just hoped she didn’t come after him for that. It was for the greater good, after all.

“Albus, I told you abandoning the girl to the muggles was a bad idea!” Minerva was angered, her normally cultured Scottish brogue coming out. “Ye told me that James and Lily didn’t have any wills!”

“It was for the greater good, Minerva. We couldn’t let her be influenced by any of the darker families who would have wanted to take her.” The deputy scoffed.

“Jane was never dark. You just disliked her because she was a Slytherin.”

Albus stood up and left, pondering his next move.

* * *

“I’m going to catch you!”

“No way!”

The group were gathered on the porch, drinking tea and watching the Draco and Helena chase each other around the yard.

“She seems to be recovering well.” Narcissa sipped at her tea. “No real sign of any of her prior hurts affecting her.” Lucius hummed in agreement.

“The ministry may deem them lesser creatures, but the goblins do excellent work. There’s isn’t one person in the magical world who could deny that.” Jane was sketching in her book, intermittently sipping at her tea. “Thankfully we caught the abuse before it could seriously impact her. She’ll be on nutritional potions for the rest of the year, but after that she’ll be exactly where she should be as a child.”

“Do you have any plans for her future yet?” Severus was reading a book in a lounge chair not too far from the other 3, sipping on lemonade instead of tea. Jane just shook her head.

“Get her healthy and help her learn. She’s just a child, politics and war are not what she should be focusing on right now.” Her hands curled into the skirt of her dress.

Severus just raised an eyebrow at her. “But you still made her that necklace, and she is still your heir for several of the houses – including the house of Noir. That makes her a target for politics and war.”

“The house of Noir is just a formality, nothing binding. They cannot hold me or her to that title. It’s been 5 years since we heard anything from the house of Noir, the Xanthos Clan or any of the royal family.” Jane watched Helena spin and dodge Draco’s attempts to catch her, the young girl’s blue dress swirling around her. “And I don’t think Alexander would accept her.”

“Have you even told him you’re alive, Jane?” Narcissa looked at the dark-haired woman. “You two were joined at one point, and you did not see his face when he was barred from your room at St. Mungo’s.”

Jane just sighed. “He has bigger things to worry about than me, he’ll move on. No, the house of Noir is not something to worry about. If it is, I will worry over it not her. As for that necklace…”

Draco jumped on Helena, knocking both of them over into the field, but the adults just waited for the sound of the children giggling before relaxing.

“That necklace is protection against those who would turn her into a martyr. You saw the report from Gringotts, Sev. You and I both know there is no reason to block a child’s healing, intelligence, their mind arts or their magic. And there is definitely no reason to put loyalty and love potions on a 3-year-old.” Lucius sputtered.

“She was three when those potions were given? Why?”

“Think about it, Lucius. Most potions are impossible to get rid of completely after long term exposure.” Severus’ eyes peered over his book. “Had she not been found when she was, Helena would have been under those potions for 8 whole years, at least, before they were discovered. At that point they would have been impossible to remove from her system completely, and she would have been under their effects for the rest of her life, even if the illegal betrothal was dissolved.”

“Making her the perfect puppet for Dumbledore.” Narcissa put the dots together. “She would have been his perfect lamb for slaughter in his war.”

“Here’s hoping the article in the Daily Prophet makes him think twice about coming after us. Amelia said she’s going to look into some of the ‘sudden’ issues with people taking in Helena. Like Sirius, for instance. He swore a vow as a godfather, he shouldn’t have been able to betray James and Lily.”

* * *

Petunia spent a great deal of time trying to keep Vernon calm, especially in the face of the angry old man who seemed violently upset that Helena had been removed from Number 4 Privet Drive.

“Listen here, you freak. I was not having that girl in my home to hurt me, my son or my wife. Petunia took her and her freakishness back to your kind, and left here there. Should have never brought her here in the first place! Especially with that aunt of hers being so willing to take her in!”

Petunia noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore’s eye disappear. “ _You_ sent her away? Her other aunt did not come and claim her?” Vernon scoffed at the old man’s surprise.

“Told you, I wasn’t keeping her in this house any longer.”

“Would there be any way to convince you to take her back into your home?” The twinkle was back, but Vernon saw through the old man’s attempt, and slammed the door closed in his face.

“Vernon, do you think they’ll try dropping her on us again?” Petunia couldn’t help but worry. “Maybe we should move. Go somewhere they can’t find us.”

“That might not be a bad idea, Pet. Best we start looking into it.”

* * *

Ranraff just smiled as the letters from Gringotts went out.

May their gold flow freely, and may their enemies choke on their own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I wonder what Gringotts is planning?


	3. Welcome to the War (We've Only Begun)

Amelia Bones was not having a good day what-so-ever. First, she finds an empty file for the trial of Sirius Black – a man who was not only an auror at the time of his arrest, but also under a godfather vow AND the head of Most Ancient and Noble house of Black – one of the Sacred 28.

Then, to make matters even worse, the goblins of Gringotts sent over several documents that backed up Lady Potter’s claims, and well as revealed several legal issues that could not be ignored. Illegal betrothals? Loyalty potions? Love potions? What was Dumbledore up to?

Amelia’s eyes almost flew out of her sockets as she read the last page.

“Get me Unspeakable Croaker! I want him here yesterday!”

* * *

Molly Weasley puttered about the kitchen, making sure the food for Bill and Charlie coming back from Hogwarts would be ready. Percy was upstairs readying, the twins were outside, making mischief, Ron was up in his room and Ginny was sitting in the living room, quietly playing with her doll.

A pop sounded outside, and Dumbledore knocked on their front door, his head poking in. “Hello Molly!”

“Oh, Professor, come right in! Is everything alright?” The look on his face said otherwise.

“Jane Potter has broken the contract between Helena and Ron, and has undone all of the potions.” Molly felt weak at the knees, and sat down at the table. All of their plans were ruined.

Molly was raised in a wealthy pureblood household. When she married Arthur, she had expected some amount of money to be had by the family, but the Weasleys favoured family over wealth. So for almost 25 years she had dealt with almost poverty level conditions – until Albus came up to her with a deal 5 years ago.

“ _Helena will die when the Dark Lord returns, and the Potter Fortune will disappear into the Ministry’s hands. If she marries Ronald before she dies, well then… He would be very happy to help his family, now wouldn’t he?_ ”

“ _But what about Jane Potter?_ ”

“ _She will be dealt with before she is able to get in our way._ ”

Except Jane was in their way now. And she had ruined everything.

“So now what?”

“We get rid of Jane Potter.”

* * *

Helena wasn’t quite sure she liked robe shopping. She liked looking at all of the fabrics and trying on all of the shoes, but she did not like getting poked and prodded with the pins. Auntie said she was growing up faster than growing charms could ac-mo-date for, so she needed to get all new clothes. They were going to be hers, and not just clothes that Dudley didn’t want anymore. That almost made it worth the poking.

“Almost done there, Helena, and then we can go, alright?” Helena nodded as she got poked again. She felt quite like a pincushion.

“There, little miss, all finished.” Helena sighed. “Lady Potter, the robes and dresses will be finished in 3 days.” Jane scooped Helena up onto her hip and thanked the seamstress as they walked out of the shop.

“Where are we going next, Auntie?” Jane smiled at the young girl.

“Well, little one, we’re heading to the muggle world now, we’re got some more dresses and shoes to try on. Don’t you worry, no more pins.” Jane bumped into a taller person. “Oh, please excuse me… sir…” Jane’s mind ran a hundred miles a minute as she saw the pale face of the man she ran into.

“Hello Jane.” She immediately remembered herself and went into a curtsy.

“Forgive me, Prince Alexander.” The man’s tongue made a clicking noise of disapproval.

“Just Alexander to you, my dear lady. It has been quite some time, hasn’t it? Where have you been all this time?” Jane’s eyes refused to meet his, worrying the man.

“Almost 5 years, my prince.” Helena made a small noise of wanting to go down. “My I present my heir, Helena?” Alexander’s eyebrow went up at Jane’s fidgeting as she lowered the young girl to the ground.

“Your heir?” His voice held a slight growl, but as he saw the young girl grip the woman’s leg, he calmed himself and went down on one knee to greet the girl. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“You too, sir.” Jane’s only thought was to hurry up and get out of there, but she also didn’t want to appear rude. “Are you friends with Auntie Jane?” Alexander seemed to relax at the name ‘auntie’ and smiled at the little girl.

“We were dear friends several years ago, but we haven’t seen each other in a long time.” Jane felts like her skin was going to dance off. She knew he was going to try to engage her in a long conversation using Helena, but Jane wasn’t ready for that conversation. “Now, if you’ll forgive me, my prince, Helena and I must be off, we have some appointments to attend.” She took the young girl’s hand and they started walking away.

“It was nice to see you again, Jane.” She paused and looked at him, eyes swimming with sorrow.

“I wish I could say the same.”

* * *

“Jane Alasia Potter, either you sit down and breath or I will shove a calming potion down your throat!” Narcissa’s voice cut right through Jane’s frantic muttering and pacing. The glare that the blonde woman wore was what scared her into actually sitting. “Now, what in Merlin’s name happened in the alley today?” Jane had floo called her right after putting Helena to bed, frantic and needing someone to speak to.

“Helena and I had just come from Twilfitt and Tattings and were on our way out to Harrods when I bumped into him.”

“Him being…?” Jane sighed and ran a hand through her mussed hair.

“Prince Alexander of the House Noir, First of His Name, Ruler of the Clan Xanthos.” Narcissa’s eyes widened.

“Then what?”

“We exchanged pleasantries, I introduced him to Helena, and… he said it was good to see me. But it was his _tone_ , Cissa. It threw me back to when we first met, that winter ball, back to when everything was easy.” Jane’s eyes began filling with tears. “I almost forgot everything that happened since, and went back to him.” Now Narcissa was confused.

“Why couldn’t you go back with him? What happened?” Jane got up and began pacing again.

“Go back to the end of the war. He and I were working together to try and find a way to end it, yes?” The blonde nodded. “Well, little did I know that some of his councillors were working with Voldemort. But Alexander did know, and he hid it from me.” Jane wiped her face. “I didn’t know it at the time, but he was working on using them to find Voldemort. Trace the head of the snake through the tail. I found out, and I… lost it. I screamed horrible things at him.” Jane just collapsed back into the chair beside the other woman, her hand covering her face. “Worst of all, I was pregnant with his baby at the time.” Narcissa gasped, sudden realisation in why Jane had insisted Narcissa had to keep Alexander out of the room when she had fallen into her coma.

“You lost the baby when you got cursed.” Jane nodded.

“He would have been able to tell if he got close enough. I didn’t want him to deal with that loss on top of the fact that I was likely going to die. And when I saw him in Diagon Alley, all I could think was ‘ _Well done, you’ve hidden from this man, whom you swore yourself to and might as well have been married to, and you also hid the fact that the two of you not only conceived a child, but you hid the death of said child from him. You do not deserve to be in this man’s presence_.’”

“And if I said you do?” The two women spun around to see Lucius standing beside the very man they were just discussing.

“Alexander?”

* * *

“Sirius Black?” The man in the chair lift his head to see Amelia Bones in front of him, the Wizengamot all staring at him, Albus right up front, looking as if he had sucked on one too many lemon drops. “Please open your mouth so we can administer the veritaserum.” A low chuckle arose from the man, who looked at her with a large, maniacal grin.

“Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, these past 3 chapters were all off the top of my head with no real plan. Next chapter is when the actual 'plan' kicks in, and the several cliffhangers are all dealt with.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cast:  
> Jane Potter: Blake Lively (But with black hair)  
> Alexander Noir: Michiel Huisman  
> Narcissa Malfoy: Natalie Dormer  
> Lucius Malfoy: Michael Fassbender  
> Helena Potter: Mackenzie Foy (Baby Renesmee)  
> Severus Snape: Adam Driver  
> Sirius Black: Ben Barnes  
> Amelia Bones: Troian Bellisario  
> Albus Dumbledore: Michael Gambon  
> Molly Weasley: Alex Kingston


End file.
